The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, it's probably not what you think. Something Kate says makes Sawyer remember someone from three years ago. And Kate remembers someone else as well. How do the two stories coincide? Pre-island date.
1. Sawyer

Title - The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew   
By - PheonixFireBlackSummary - Don't let the title fool you, it's probably not what you think. Something Kate says makes Sawyer remember someone from three years ago. And Kate remembers someone else as well. How do the two stories coincide? Pre-island couple.   
Genre - General   
Category - LostFeedback - LOVE it. But only if you want...Criticism - You know what they say: If you've got it, flaunt it! Sure, the saying's not about criticism, but who cares!_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Life sucks. I'll go cry now. I'm good at this whole, not-owning stuff thing. Maybe I could get a career in...not-owning! I don't own the song, but I don't know who DOES own it, either**_   
Notes - The idea came to me when I was listening to a mix CD on repeat. I can't be 100 sure, but I honestly think the song is called "Who Is Me". For any of those of you who are reading this, **PLEASE** read the lyrics and see if you might be able to recognize the song! It's killing me, and I've been trying for two whole days to find out who it is that sings it, and even if I have the title and all of the lyrics right. Yeah...if you **_do_** happen to know the song, sorry if I ended up getting the lyrics wrong. I typed them while listening to the song. lol.

This will be 3 chapters long. And, um,_ **EVERYONE READ THIS PLEASE**_. Glad I got your attention. Now, the first two chapters are going to be the **_SAME_** thing but from **_DIFFERENT_** view points. Ch 1 will be from **_one person's_** P.O.V. Ch 2 will be from **_the other's_** P.O.V. the particular P.O.V.'s are for when they **_AREN'T _**in flashbacks...otherwise it'll be in third-person Ch 3 will be....a thing. lol! And if a bit of the song isn't needed for some point, it won't be used. Most of it will be, though... **_IF YOU CHOSE TO LISTEN AND READ THIS, YOU CAN STOP NOW._**

OH! And about the Kate-quote I'm going to be using, don't dog me on it. I'm pretty sure it's not right. I was paraphrasing when I quoted it. When I re-watch the episode tonight, I will change it, and (eventually) change it here. La-di-da. I'm done now....

------------------------------------------------------------------   
**The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew - Ch 1**   
------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I get it. You don't want to get off this island because there's nothing   
for you to go back to. Nothing for you to miss and no one to miss you   
-Kate (to Sawyer) The Moth**   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm laying in my make-shift "house" on the beach. Kate's words ringing in my ears. She's wrong. She's dead wrong. There **_is_** something for me to go back to. Someone. The only problem will be finding her. Never found out what her name was. She wouldn't tell me. But, she doesn't know mine either. I wonder if she ever thinks about that night like I do? Probably not. She probably doesn't even remember it. What was there to remember? We didn't even know each other's names. Not to mention it was a one-time thing. Two people just passing through the same city going on a meaningless date. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, so why do I find myself thinking about her all the time?

--------------------   
**Flashback**   
--------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**City-slicker man with a California tan   
Jag pulls up to a rusy van   
He said, "Do you need to make a call, ma'am"   
Slams the hood "I just got her fixed.   
The engine don't purr but she sure does tick and, uh,   
dinner would be delightful."   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up in his Jaguar on the side of the road just behind a woman around his age in a old, sort of beat-up, rusty van. When he got out of the car he could see that she had the hood up, looking at something. "Somethin' wrong with the van? You need to make a call?"

She slammed the hood shut and looked over at the man walking towards her. "Nope. Just got her fixed. The engine don't purr but she sure does tick. And, uh, if you're hinting at a dinner," She smiled, "That'd be wonderful."

"Now, what would make you think that I was hinting at something like that?" He asked, suddenly sounding a lot more Southern than his city-slicker look gave off.

"Well, I don't know. A good-looking man like you pullin' up in a Jag to help a girl out...it just doesn't fit. I figure you'll want something out of it even though you didn't do anything." She smiled again, "That's the type I see you as."

"Hmmm...Well, I'll give you a little credit since you think you can read people so well."

"So, where will we be going?" She asked.

---------------------------------------------------------   
**He said, "Who, ah, who are you?"   
She said, "Who, ah, who is me?"   
"Ah," He said, "Who, ah, who are you?"   
She said, "Who, ah, who is me?"**   
**-Who is me - ??   
**---------------------------------------------------------

"What's are you?" He asked. She looked oddly familiar, though he could be wrong. He'd mistaken several people to be someone they weren't.

"Who is me? I don't know. I'm trying to find myself right now."

He smiled a little, "Ah, come on, who are you?"

"I told you already."

"All right, I can buy that."

---------------------------------------------------------------   
**She wore a long black dress   
And who'd have guessed   
The sharp-slick-shooter was a beautiful mess   
As nervous as a school boy   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
---------------------------------------------------------------

The two had set a meeting place and time. When he walked in, he looked around and immediately spotter her out in the mass of people. She was wearing a simple black dress that just touched her knees. It was at that point when he started getting nervous. And that wasn't something he felt very often. He walked over to her and she was the one to speak first, a smile on her face.

"Hey, there, Mr. Jag." She grinned.

"Well, hello Ms. No-Name."

"Well, you didn't tell me your name either. What **_is_** your name?"

"You didn't answer my question. And I asked first."

She just smiled and led the way to one of the empty tables near the back of the restaurant. She sat down across form him and smiled. She did that a lot.

He was quietly, anxiously, bouncing his leg up and down under the table. He hadn't been this nervous since he was fifteen. This was all kinds of wrong to him right now. "So, uh, after dinner is there...is there anything you want to, uh, do?"

She smiled at his stuttering. She had always found that cute from a guy. It also proved that they were human and not cold, heartless bastards. Or at least not all of them. "No. All I asked for was dinner."

"I see."

---------------------------------------------------------------   
**She laughs out loud   
And talks in a whisper   
And everybody close would swear that they knew her   
From here or there or somewhere   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
---------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that he'd said to make her laugh, but whatever it was, he didn't care. He liked the sound of her laugh. And he found it interesting that when she talked it was just barely over a whisper, but when she laughed it was out loud for everyone to hear.

He was still bent on thinking he knew her from somewhere, and apparently, he wasn't the only one. Several people had stopped at their table and asked her if they had met sometime. It would seem that out of so many people that seemed to recognize her, at least some of them she should have had a "yes" for an answer, but every one received a "no", just like he had when he'd asked her earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Took it slow   
He kept his cool   
Queen never likes to be seen with a fool   
Watch to see what she does**

**Words, ah, drip like honey from lips   
And his eyes grew brighter when she left the tip   
"And, uh, what did you say your name was?"   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took the night slow and so far, aside from the first babbling slip-up, he had managed to keep his cool, despite the still present nervousness. They had talked at least an hour or two after they were finished with dinner. The words just constantly flowing from one to the other.

She glanced at her watch, "Oh, wow. It's getting late. I really should go. I've got to rest up for that self-finding adventure." She smiled.

"Oh, right. Ok." He said, pulling his wallet out to leave the tip on the table, however, she had beat him to it, putting her money on the table. He smiled at her. "And, uh...what did you say your name was?"

She stood up and just laughed at him. "Who is me." She repeated what she'd said earlier, "I'm still trying to find that out, Mr. Jag." With that, she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the restaurant. Out of his life.

-----------------------   
**End Flashback**   
-----------------------

I can't believe how well I can remember that night. Every time she smiled or laughed. I guess it's kind of pathetic, really, but...what can I do about it? I've tried to forget it. Forget her. But I can't do it. God won't allow it for some reason that is still quite unknown to me. Maybe He's got somethin' up His sleeve like, uh, maybe I'll get to see her again....

You know what's kind of funny? She look kinda like Kate. Or rather, Kate looks like her. Either way, it's all the same, right? Point is, they really do favor a lot. It's kind of weird...

------------------

**Notes - Ok, so, that was 1.) Short 2.) Not a full use of lyrics honestly, I hate repeating the chorus all the time. lol and 3.) I don't know, it just always seems like a good thing to have three points. lol! **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


	2. Kate

**The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew**   
_**Disclaimer - Ch 1**_   
Notes - Part two. Or as the...er...other people (French, I think? lol) say, "Part Deux." ........Is that right?......... Probably not, but I never took French, so I don't have to be right. lol! And yes. I know. It's repetitive. But it's a bit of a "different side" type thing. Just please. Don't skip over the flashback....

------------------------------------------------------------------   
**The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew - Ch 2**   
------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**I get it. You don't want to get off this island because there's nothing   
for you to go back to. Nothing for you to miss and no one to miss you   
-Kate (to Sawyer) The Moth**   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I lay here, trying to go to sleep, I'm remembering what I said to Sawyer earlier. Kind of strange, because my own words work for me as well. I don't have anything to go back to. Except a loss of freedom. And I don't want that. I can't have that. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm the type to go on a huge self-finding road trip. Actually, I did that a couple of years ago. And there was one guy that I met....I wonder if he remembers me? Doubt it. It wasn't meant to be a lasting thing. Just a one-time fling, right?

--------------------   
**Flashback**   
--------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**She moved down to Georgia   
Like all the peaches do   
For no particular reason   
She's got a duffel bag well full of sand   
And the thirty-six bucks that she held in her hand   
Yeah....Waves like a flag of freedom**   
**-Who Is Me - ??**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was on the road-trip of her life. And it was quite possibly the most boring thing she'd ever done. She couldn't have brought anyone with her, though. That would have ruined the whole point of the trip. She was trying to find herself. And it was hard to do that with a bunch of friends with you. Things weren't going too well for her so far on this trip. She'd had to stop in the middle of it and stay in a hotel for almost a week while she got a whole slew of stuff done to her van. That's why all she had left was thirty-six dollars. She would have to go home before too long, or settle down in one place long enough to make a little money.

She was currently wondering if something might be wrong with the van again. This was why she was on the side of the road, looking under the hood. She had known how to work on a car since she was twelve, there was no proble with the van at all far as she could tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**City-slicker man with a California tan   
Jag pulls up to a rusty van   
He said, "Do you need to make a call, ma'am"   
Slams the hood "I just got her fixed.   
The engine don't purr but she sure does tick and, uh,   
dinner would be delightful."   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as she finished looking the van over, some guy pulled up behind her in a new Jaguar. Oh, the goodies that richies got. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and he strolled over to her and asked her, "Somethin' wrong with the van? You need to make a call?"

She slammed the hood shut and looked over at the man, "Nope. Just got her fixed. The engine don't purr but she sure does tick. And, uh, if you're hinting at a dinner," She smiled, "That'd be wonderful."

"Now, what would make you think that I was hinting at something like that?" He asked, suddenly sounding a lot more Southern than his city-slicker look gave off.

"Well, I don't know. A good-looking man like you pullin' up in a Jag to help a girl out...it just doesn't fit. I figure you'll want something out of it even though you didn't do anything." She smiled again, "That's the type I see you as."

"Hmmm...Well, I'll give you a little credit since you think you can read people so well."

"So, where will we be going?" She asked.

---------------------------------------------------------   
**He said, "Who, ah, who are you?"   
She said, "Who, ah, who is me?"   
"Ah," He siad, "Who, ah, who are you?"   
She said, "Who, ah, who is me?"**   
**-Who is me - ??**   
---------------------------------------------------------

"What's are you?" He asked.

"Who is me? I don't know. I'm trying to find myself right now." She answered, hoping that he didn't think she looked familiar. Everyone seemed to think that.

He smiled a little, "Ah, come on, who are you?"

"I told you already." She said, and it was the truth. She had given him an answer. He didn't have to know anything else about her right now. Or ever, really. They weren't exactly going to be husband and wife or anything.

"All right, I can buy that."

---------------------------------------------------------------   
**She wore a long black dress   
And who'd have guessed   
The sharp-slick-shooter was a beautiful mess   
As nervous as a school boy   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
---------------------------------------------------------------

The two had set a meeting place and time. She had decided to wear her simple black dress that just touched her knees. It was one of those dresses that a lot of people labeled as "simple elegance" or some similar, cheesy label. Labels had always annoyed her, so she used the as little as possible. She saw him walking over to her and when he arrived, she spoke first, a grin on her face. "Hey, there, Mr. Jag."

"Well, hello Ms. No-Name."

"Well, you didn't tell me your name either. What **_is_** your name?" She asked, knowing she'd get nothing from him.

"You didn't answer my question. And I asked first."

She just smiled and led the way to one of the empty tables near the back of the restaurant. She sat down across form him and smiled. She did that a lot. And for a moment, she wondered if her was nervous. And if he was...why? She was that intimidating, was she?

"So, uh, after dinner is there...is there anything you want to, uh, do?"

Her suspicious confirmed, she smiled at his stuttering. She had always found that absolutely adorable from a guy. It also proved that they were human and not cold, heartless bastards. Or at least not all of them. "No. All I asked for was dinner."

"I see." was his simple response.

---------------------------------------------------------------   
**She laughs out loud   
And talks in a whisper   
And everybody close would swear that they knew her   
From here or there or somewhere   
-Who Is Me - ??**   
---------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't sure exactly what it was that he'd said to make her laugh, but whatever it was, she didn't care. She liked guys that could make her laugh. That meant they had the same type of humor as she did. Lots of people found it interesting that when she talked it was just barely over a whisper, but when she laughed it was out loud for everyone to hear. She never thought anything of it. It was just how she was.

She could tell that he still thought he knew her from somewhere. This was nothing new. That happened all the time. It was almost as if she were some celebrity under cover with the number of people that thought they knew her. Several people had stopped at their table and asked her if they had met sometime. It would seem that out of so many people that seemed to recognize her, at least some of them she should have had a "yes" for an answer, but every one received a "no", just like he had when he'd asked her earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Took it slow   
He kept his cool   
Queen never likes to be seen with a fool **

Watch to see what she does   
Words, ah, drip like honey from lips   
And his eyes grew brighter when she left the tip   
"And, uh, what did you say your name was?"   
-Who Is Me - ??   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took the night fairly slow and so far, aside from his first babbling slip-up, he had managed to keep his cool, despite the still obvioiusly present nervousness. She was sure he hadn't meant to, but once or twice, as he had started swinging his foot back and forth, he'd kicked her.

They had talked at least an hour or two after they were finished with dinner. The words just constantly flowing from one to the other. There was nothing particularly special about their words to each other, but they were significant enough to be said.

She glanced at her watch, "Oh, wow. It's getting late. I really should go. I've got to rest up for that self-finding adventure." She smiled.

"Oh, right. Ok." He said, pulling his wallet out to leave the tip on the table.

She beat him to it, putting her money on the table. She didn't think it always had to be the guy to do everything. He had payed for the dinner, she could leave the tip, right? There was nothing wrong with that, except that she was now down to thirty-four dollars. Oh, well, she would fix that in due time.

He smiled at her and she saw that his eyes were brighter than before. "And, uh...what did you say your name was?"

She stood up and just laughed at him. "Who is me." She repeated what she'd said earlier, "I'm still trying to find that out, Mr. Jag." With that, she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the restaurant. Out of his life.

-----------------------   
**End Flashback**   
-----------------------

I can't believe how well I remember that night. Every time he smiled or accidentally kicked me. I guess it's kind of demented and sad, but...what can I do about it? I've tried to forget the night, about him, but I can't do it. It's one of those things God had decided to make utterly impossible for me to do for some unknown reason. Maybe He's got something in mind. Maybe I'll get to see him again....

You know what's kind of ironic? He looks kinda like Sawyer. Or maybe, Sawyer looks like him. It's all the same, right? It's funny how you can find two completely different people who look so much alike....

------------------

**Notes - Ok, so, that was 1.) As short as the last one 2.) Still not a full use of lyrics and 3.) I guess pretty repetitive of the last bit, but...whatever. **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


	3. It's Mutual

**The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew**   
_**Disclaimer - Ch 1**_   
Notes - Chapter three. YAY! I have finished this! Well...I will have finshed this by the time **_you_** see this Author Note.

------------------------------------------------------------------   
**The Girl Everyone Thought They Knew - Ch 3**   
------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sawyer got up the next morning, it was still early. Most everyone else was still asleep. He figured it was probably around six or so, but he couldn't be sure. He was sitting away from the camp and reveling in the quiet and being left alone. As he thought about that night over in his mind again, he couldn't help but wonder if that girl **_was_** Kate. They really looked a lot alike. Too much alike....

------------------

Kate had just woken up and was tired of laying there doing nothing. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or where she was going to go, but she got up and started walking around the beach. She saw a lone figure out in the distance. For a moment, she wondered who it might be, but then she realized there was only one true loner on the beach. "Sawyer." She whispered to herself as she walked over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Freckles, what are you doin' up this early?" Sawyer asked, hardly giving her a glance.

"Just woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep." Kate answered him, "What's your excuse?"

"I was woken up by my thoughts. So I got up. And I'm thinking."

"Right." Kate said quietly. She wasn't sure what it was that possessed her to even think it, but she was honestly starting to wonder if Mr. Jag was sawyer. They looked way too close to not be the same person. Or at least have a twin of sorts around somewhere.

"You like what you see?" Sawyer asked when he noticed Kate had started staring at him.

"Not necessarily," Kate started slowly, "You just look....familiar."

His comment was heavily sarcastic, "Well, we met eight days ago, darlin'. I figure I should start lookin' familiar by now."

"No, I mean...from somewhere else. Besides the island."

Sawyer finally actually looked at her. How could it be that the two of them, who were very different in every aspect, were thinking the same thing? _No. It's just a coincidence._ He thought, trying to shrug the thought away. But he couldn't help but still think about Ms. No-Name he'd met three years ago.

The silence between them made Kate long for Mr. Jag and all the talking they had done. They hadn't even known each other's names and look how easily their conversations had come? And here she was with someone she'd known longer than the two minutes she'd known Jag-Man when she agreed to a date with him, and they were absolutely completely silent.

Sawyer was getting annoyed of the silence. Either they were arguing, throwing insults back and forth, or she should leave. "All right, sweetheart, either throw me something to play off of or leave and let me be in silence on my own."

"Something to play off of?" Kate repeated, "All right, here's something. You look familiar. As in, from away from here. As in, I think I went on a random date with you three years ago. Called you, uh, Mr. Jag and we never actually told each other our names. Maybe I'm insane, or you have a twin brother, but there's something for you to play off of."

"And, uh, this guy...he called you, Ms. No-Name, right?"

"Yeah..." Kate said slowly, quietly.

"Yep." Sawyer muttered to himself, "That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night...I remembered that night. I didn't think it was you at first, but....you and Ms. No-Name looked way too similar. It didn't make sense, but I wasn't gonna accept that the girl I'd met three years ago that had been so nice to me had changed into you." Sawyer said the last bit a little more harshly than he'd expected, but he figured it'd get his point across.

"Funny, because I didn't think I was the one that had changed so much. You, on the other hand...." Kate shook her head, "You changed a lot, Sawyer."

"How?" He asked her pointedly.

Kate decided to just be blatantly honest. "You used to be sweet. Now you're just an insult-throwing bastard."

"What do you know? It was one night. Who's ta say that wasn't an act? Huh?"

Kate shook her head, "No, it wasn't an act. No normal person can act that well."

"Fine, think what you want and I'll think how I do." Sawyer said, looking back out across the ocean.

Kate laughed and this annoyed Sawyer, mostly because he wasn't sure why or what she was laughing at.

He turned to look at her again, "**_What_** are you laughing at, you **_maniac_**?"

After she calmed down a little, Kate answered him. "We're being pathetic. Both of us. In the same night, we thought of the same date and realized the possibility of the nice person we'd met three years ago had changed into the sarcastic bastard and the cold-hard bitch. And neither one of us want to accept that. But we have to, because that's how it is. And it's true that people change. We just have to accept that we've changed and here we are, sitting here acting like a pair of five-year-olds over it." She laughed again.

Sawyer smirked. She had a point. He joined her in laughing. It **_was_** pretty funny once you got down to it.

The pair's laughter was interrupted, though, by Charlie, who came running down the beach and slid to a stop. "Hey, Kate, uh, Jack...wanted me to get you for something." He shook his head, "I'm really not sure what. He said one thing, then another, went back to the first, and then he went off on this thing I didn't even understand a word of and....I think you should probably just...go." Charlie nodded. Yep. That seemed like it would be best for Kate to do. After he explained his reason for being there, however, he frowned slightly, "Wait....where were you laughing about?"

Kate and Sawyer exchanged glances and they laughed lightly. Kate stood up and ruffled the other man's hair, "Don't worry your pretty little head about us, Charlie." With that, she left to go see just what it was that Jack wanted.

Charlie looked after her, then to Sawyer, back to Kate and finally back to Sawyer again. "Worry? I wasn't worrying about you two...except maybe about your sanity, I was just being confused!"

Sawyer shook his head, "If you find out about it, it definitely ain't gonna be from me."

Charlie blinked after Sawyer and watched as he walked away. "All right, they've just gone insane. That's **_got_** to be it. There's no explaining it otherwise!"

-------------

**Notes - I loved this! It was great fun to write. Especially Charlie's confusion. Poor him. Now not only do Kate and Jack have an inside joke that he doesn't understand, but so do Kate and Sawyer. lol! Anyway....yeah. I'll stop babbling as long as you don't forget to....**

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


End file.
